


Dreams

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a sequel to my story Alpha. Tony helps McGee and then Ziva the best way he knows how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Kind of a sequel to Alpha's. This will be only two chapters.

Dreams

Tony knew that it had been a bad experience that McGee had been in by shooting the cop. He knew that he needed cheering up and he had been there the night that he had shot him. He had told him what happened to him after he shot his first person. It really was terrible the first time he had shot someone and it almost killed him. That night and the next couple of days he had nightmares about what happened. He knew just the thing to make sure that McGee would have a good and restful sleep. He could go inside his dreams and not be visible to him, so that he would know exactly when he would have his nightmare.

After Tony had eaten the pizza that he had picked up on the way home. He put the leftover pizza away and put the box into the garbage. After that he settled down on the couch he had started the movie that he had put into the DVD player. After it was done he got ready for bed and settled down to sleep. He got into McGee's head and waited for him to dream.  
The dream started and it started out as a nightmare and that's when he changed it. The dream started out as a big place with a couple of TV's and different game consoles hooked up to them. There was also a computer and different electronic gadgets that McGee would love. He watched as McGee looked around in wonder. Tony grinned at McGee's delight. He saw McGee go towards the gadgets and pick up each one of them and then turn to the different TV's. Next to the TV's had thousands of games in a bookshelf for the console that was in front of the TV. Before each TV there was a couch to sit down. He watched as McGee look through each bookshelf and then finally pick one and start playing. After the game he went to the next one and played another one. He also played with the different gadgets and with the computer. The next day he saw that McGee was smiling as he came in and he looked like he slept well. Tony grinned at McGee's happy face and he was glad that he could do this for him. McGee was like a little brother to him and he hated for his little brother to be unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Dreams

Tony watched from his seat as Abby tenderly hugged Ziva after they had rescued her from Somalia. He would do the same for Ziva what he did for McGee. She looked bad on the plane and knew that she would have nightmares after what she had been through.

He had been watching as Abby and Ziva interacted and how the others welcomed Ziva back. Ducky even hugged her and then stood beside her. Gibbs had told her to go down to Ducky to let him check her out. He watched as Ducky steered Ziva back to the elevator to go to Autopsy. He wondered if Ziva would be okay after her captivity from Salem. When they went to seek revenge they never thought that they would see Ziva alive. They thought she had died on that ship.

Ziva made her way towards Autopsy and let Ducky check her out. She then went to the showers and changed her clothes and then after that she went back to her desk. She sat there for a while and then Gibbs told her that she could leave. He watched as Ziva got up and make her way towards the elevator again.

He had brought home Chinese food instead of pizza this time. He had sat down and watched a movie that he had put into the player and ate while he watched the movie. When he was done he paused the movie and took his things into the kitchen. He threw away the containers and the silverware. He then went back to the couch and pressed play on the remote. When it was done he got ready for bed. He went into Ziva's mind ready to change it when she had a nightmare.

Once more the dream started and of course it was a nightmare. He changed the dream to include a cabin right by the lake. The team was there as a family. They ran around playing tag and then suddenly they all were sitting on the pier all with fishing poles in their hands. They all sat there fishing and all of them caught a fish. At night they made a fire and even had smores and they sat around watching ghost stories.

The next day Tony was sitting at his desk when Ziva came in that day. She was seeing the NCIS shrink, but she looked well rested. He was glad that he could do that for her.


End file.
